The way the cookie Crumbles
by usagirl
Summary: Two different groups rule the school and there only balance is Mamoru but what happens that makes the balance shift. Please R/R


Title: The Way the Cookie crumbles

Author: Usagirl 

A/N I know you all are going to be looking at me like 'she started another one and she hasn't even finished one yet?!' And the answer is *looks around cautiously* 'Yup!' Ouch, don't throw things at me, just read the story while I go attend to my ouchies. 

****

THANKS TO ASHLEY FOR EDITING

The Way the Cookie crumbles

Celestial High School, Mars Hill Maine where the 'Trio' runs the school. Well, at least think they run the school. And most people let them cause when they are angry with you, you might as well transfer schools and be done with it. 

The first member is Minako 'The Flirt' Aino. The 5' 4" super model pretty blue eyed, blonde, head of the volleyball team. No one has been able to hit one of her serves except Naru, and she was in the hospital for a month afterwards. She flirts with every guy see sees, especially Mamoru and Motoki from the football team, but we'll get to them later. 

Next is Ami 'The Genius' Anderson. She has an IQ of like 300 and has been excepted to Harvard, Stanford, Princeton and Oxford already. The only reason she is still in high school is because she hasn't passed P.E. but that's just what I heard. No one can even rival with her in school except maybe Mamoru *sigh.* Ami has shoulder length, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She's about 5' 3", but she isn't *that* pretty. 

And last, but not least is their leader, Rei 'The Hot Head' Hino. She's Mamoru's sister, but they have different last names since they have different mothers. However, they look incredibly alike except for their eyes. She is the one person you never want to get mad, because she can ruin your reputation just like that. Plus her brother doesn't go out with anyone they don't like. Rei has long raven black hair and these exotic purple eyes. She is definitely super model pretty, and with her long legs she stands at 5'5". 

There is also another group that tries to run the school. They call them 'The Outers.' They distance themselves from people but one look from their eyes could turn a man to stone. Their leader is Haruka Tenoh, and she is the head of track and field, and racing and plays football. The ironic part is that she is friends with Mamoru but his little sister hates her. 

Next is Michiru Kaioh, other wise known as 'The Performist.' She plays the violin and is the lead in every play. The real clash is between her and Mina because she tries to get the same roles but then throws a tantrum when she doesn't get them. 

And finally there is Setsuna Meioh, 'The Ice Queen.' She never smiles and doesn't talk to anyone but Haruka, Michiru, and her little sister Hotaru. That's all I really know about her though, cause she scares everyone. 

And I said I'd explain about Mamoru and Motoki, right? Well Mamoru is a Senior with raven black hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. They make my knees weak just thinking about them. So, you see he is the captain of the football team that has been lead to victory since I can remember. And Motoki is his right hand man. If you want to be popular at our school you just need to go out with either of them once. 

Now you are probably wondering why I am explaining to you about the groups, huh? Well it will all be clear later on. For awhile now, each group has been trying to gain control of the school and the only thing that keeps them from ripping each other to shreds is Mamoru. It just went back and forth for sometime. First the Trio was in charge then the Outers. Whenever a new student came each group would try to pit the student against the other. The crazy thing is it worked too, I don't know why but the people who hadn't chosen a side were put through hell as they tried to decide, believe me I KNOW. It was so depressing seeing so many kids my age frightened of them, but one day it all changed when we got two new transfer students and soon their lives were going to be put through what everyone else had been through, but there was slight a change of plans when Mamoru got involved. 

To be continued.... 

Like it, hate it, please email me or review. And next time there will be some 'uncomfortable' situations. R/R. You her me review Hahaha. Seriously should I continue or let it die.

usagirl 


End file.
